Beloven
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Promise/PanWink only/ GuanLinxJiHoon/ Boys Love/ fujo only/ M? Idk/leave review after read


**This is my FIRST PANWINK STORY and this is just story! if you don't like it please just leave, and if you like it please gimme a reward (?)**

.

.

Note; Saya gk tau ini mau dikasih judul apa, jd memang agak gk nyambung, Beloven itu kalau gk salah dr bahasa belanda :v artinya; Promise (maaf ya kalau salah)

Jalan ceritanya memang agak cepat, mungkin membingungkan, saya jg bkn ahli kejiwaan atau segala tektek bengeknya(?) saya hny mendapat informasi lewat referensi, jd mohon dimaafkan ketidak sempurnaan cerita ini *bow*

*pict from pinterest*

.

.

Typo is my style

.

 **BELOVEN**

.

 _I'm promise to love and protect you from now on and— forever._

.

.

Ketika tahun baru tiba Lai GuanLin harus pindah ke tempat kerjanya yang baru di kota seoul, kota yang di gadang gadang tidak pernah tidur dan selalu sibuk sepanjang waktu. Bagi GuanLin adalah hal yang kurang menyenangkan ketika ia harus dipindah tugaskan dari tempatnya semula, pasalnya ia orang yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi kembali di lingkungan baru.

Lai GuanLin, ia adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan, dulu ia bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di daerah busan. Meskipun guanlin masih terbilang muda ia sudah mendapat gelar profesor dan kali ini ia mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi kepala dokter di rumah sakit jiwa di kota seoul, ia mesti cukup berbangga hati.

Meskipun pekerjaan ini terkadang memang sangat melelahkan, tetapi ia menyimpan dedikasi yang tinggi pada pekerjaannya, dan ia menyukai pekerjaan itu.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, mantan kepala dokter disini menyambutnya dengan hangat dan dengan senang hati mengantarnya berkeliling di gedung bertingkat ini. Kata pertama yang guanlin gunakan ketika pertama kali memasuki rumah sakit jiwa ini adalah—Elit. Seluruh ruangannya di cat putih, hampir semua interior di dalam rumah sakit ini juga berwarna putih dan abu-abu; semakin menambah kesan bersih dan elit di benak guanlin.

Rumah sakit jiwa ini cukup besar dan luas, itu sepadan dengan jumlah pasien disini. Profesor Kim mengatakan jika jumlah pasien pada tahun sebelumnya benar-benar melonjak tinggi, pada tahun tahun itu banyak orang-orang yang mengalami depresi dan harus di tangani secara khusus.

Pasien yang ditampung di gedung utama rumah sakit jiwa ini adalah pasien yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan pada tingkatan yang tidak terlalu ekstrim, dimana para pasien hanya mengalami semacam gangguan mental, halusinasi, depresi atau stres yang berlebihan. Untuk pasien yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang lebih ekstrim, mereka akan dipisahkan dari gedung utama dan ditampung di gedung lain yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung utama. Pasien di gedung kedua tidak terlalu banyak tetapi masih memiliki ruangan dan kamar yang cukup luas dan nyaman.

Rumah sakit ini juga memiliki ruang rehabilitasi khusus untuk anak-anak. Serta ruangan rehabilitasi tingkat dua, dengan kapasitas sekitar enam puluh lima kamar, terdiri dari dua tempat tidur (1a) dan tiga tempat tidur (1b) pada masing-masing kamar. Pada tingkat pertama ada sekitar lima puluh kamar, satu tempat tidur untuk masing-masing kamar, ketiganya ada di lantai satu, dua dan tiga. Selain itu rumah sakit ini memiliki ruang isolasi, ruang terapi, ruang kesehatan, ruang pertemuan, ruang konsultasi, ruang kebugaran, ruang bermain dan ruang terbuka hijau yang ada di bagian belakang gedung, dan semuanya sudah memenuhi standar internasional.

Ada total tujuh psikiater dan dua orang psikolog di gedung utama. Serta lima psikiater dan dua psikolog untuk gedung kedua.

Rumah sakit di dekat pusat kota ini jelas telah mendobrak stigma negatif masyarakat tentang rumah sakit jiwa yang sebagian banyak identik dengan tempat mengerikan dan tidak nyaman.

.

Selesai melihat-lihat guanlin dan profesor kim kembali ke lantai dua, dimana ruangan khususnya berada, sekali lagi mereka menyusuri lorong kamar-kamar pasien. Profesor kim menceritakan pengalamannya bekerja disini selama hampir lebih dari enam belas tahun, dari mulai ia bekerja disini sebagai dokter magang, lalu memutuskan bekerja disini dan akhirnya mendapat promosi sebagai kepala dokter sekaligus sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh di rumah sakit ini.

Sesekali ia memang mengeluh bertapa melelahkannya pekerjaan ini, ia menepuk bahu guanlin dan berkata dengan nada bercanda,

"Yah kau tahu, kau pikir kenapa kepalaku ini sampai botak, kau tidak berpikir kan aku memakai obat perontok rambut?"

Guanlin langsung tertawa terbahak, profesor kim memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tua dan rambut di kepalanya rontok hingga menyebabkan kepalanya botak tanpa perlindungan sehelai rambutpun di bagian depannya, ia juga mengatakan jika ia berjalan di bawah terik sinar matahari tanpa pelindung kepala, orang lain tidak akan membayangkan bertapa menderitanya ia.

"Apa aku juga akan seperti itu saat aku tua?" guanlin bertanya seraya tertawa.

Profesor kim ikut tertawa dan menepuk bahu guanlin beberapa kali, "kau tidak akan menjadikan diriku sebagai role mode mu di masa depan kan?"

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata 'tidak' dengan kejam. Mereka berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kamar pasien dan melanjutkan candaan mereka.

Guanlin yang sedang tertawa tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah jendela kecil di pintu kamar itu, ada seorang pemuda duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia menatap ke arah luar jendela dan tampaknya tidak sedikitpun terganggu oleh kebisingan diluar kamarnya.

"Oh aku lupa, profesor lai, kami menerima beberapa siswa praktek disini setiap tahunnya, mereka akan bekerja disini sampai masa praktek mereka habis, kami sudah mengikat kerja sama dengan beberapa universitas dan—" profesor kim menghentikan kalimatnya..

"Profesor lai, kau memperhatikanku kan?"

Guanlin tersentak dan langsung menarik pandangannya dari sosok di dalam kamar itu, ia menatap profesor kim, merasa bersalah,

"Maaf, aku— bisa anda ulangi lagi?"

Profesor kim menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memaklumi, ketika ia melihat guanlin sesekali mencuri tatapan ke arah pintu di samping kiri mereka profesor kim menarik senyumannya dan ikut mengintip ke arah sana.

"Namanya jihoon, dia pasien baru, dia baru ada disini sekitar tiga minggu lalu, kau tertarik ya pada pasien itu?"

Guanlin terhenyak dan menatap pria tua berkacamata disampingnya, profesor kim balas menatapnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus membaca beberapa daftar riwayat hidup para pasien disini dan mengenali mereka secara personal, ini pekerjaan awalmu yang sederhana, kedengarannya mudah tapi dengan pasien sebanyak ini mungkin akan sedikit sulit dilakukan. Beberapa bulan ini rumah sakit kita ini tentram, hampir tidak ada pasien yang harus mendapat penanganan khusus, tetapi bukan artinya kita harus berleha-leha, ada banyak tanggung jawab yang kita emban, disini kita menjaga mereka dan berusaha sekuat mungkin membantu mereka, ah! Kau bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan para pasien, dokter seo akan membantumu nanti"

Guanlin mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelah itu dokter kim mengajaknya untuk melihat lihat ruangan pribadinya; yang dimana akan segera menjadi ruangan pribadinya juga.

.

Saat siang hari menjelang para pasien akan diantar oleh para suster ke kantin, mereka akan makan bersama. Guanlin merasa dirinya tidak lapar jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sosok yang baru saja ia lihat, mengingat ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang jadi ia memutuskan mencarinya di kantin.

Para pasien yang merasa dirinya cukup 'waras' secara otomatis akan memisahkan diri dari yang lain, mereka yang merasa waras akan duduk di pojokkan ruangan, dan bercengkerama bersama yang lain. Guanlin mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan, tatapannya berhenti di sebuah meja di salah satu pojok ruangan, meja itu kosong dan hanya ditempati oleh satu orang—jihoon. Pemuda manis itu menyendok makanan kedalam mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi, guanlin tidak tahu apakah makanan itu enak atau tidak.

Profesor kim bilang setiap pasien akan diberi makanan yang bergizi dan menjamin setiap kebersihan makanan, jika dilihat dari rupa makanan para pasien, guanlin yakin rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Pola makan dan kehidupan mereka benar-benar diatur disini. Penjara dan rumah sakit jiwa adalah dua hal yang tidak terlalu berbeda, kebebasan mereka benar-benar diatur disini, bahkan untuk urusan makan, tidur dan membersihkan diri.

"Dokter, anda membutuhkan sesuatu disini?"

Guanlin menoleh pada sesosok wanita berumur di sampingnya, ia memakai apron hijau, dengan penutup kepala dan sarung tangan. Ia belum mengenal wanita ini tapi guanlin yakin wanita ini adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan dapur dan kantin, dengan sebuah sendok sayur di tangan kanannya, itu cukup menguatkan dugaan nya.

Guanlin tersenyum, "aku hanya mencari seorang pasien"

"Anda dokter baru itu ya? Ah! Maaf maksudku kepala baru disini?"

"Ya"

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, seakan akan menyambut hangat kedatangannya kemari.

"Selamat datang dokter, anda bisa memanggil saya bibi kwang, saya bertanggung jawab di urusan dapur dan kantin, saya yang memasak semua makanan untuk para pasien, dokter dan petugas lainnya, jika anda membutuhkan bantuan saya, tolong katakan saja"

Guanlin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kemudian menatap kembali pada wanita itu, "namaku Lai GuanLin, anda tidak perlu seformal itu pada saya, dan jika saya membutuhkan bantuan anda, saya pasti akan mengatakannya pada anda"

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu terbiasa, aku biasa berbicara formal dengan para dokter" guanlin hanya tersenyum.

Setelah obrolan yang cukup panjang, guanlin hampir melupakan sosok orang yang ia cari. Ketika ia menyudahi obrolan itu dengan kalimat sederhana dan kembali menoleh ke arah pojok ruangan, ia tidak menemukan orang itu disana. Ia mencari ke setiap arah tetapi ia tidak menemukan sosok yang diharapkan nya.

—

Beberapa orang menyapanya saat ia berjalan di koridor dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman, seperti yang profesor kim katakan, akhir akhir ini rumah sakit terdengar tentram dan itu memang benar adanya, mungkin karena penanganan yang baik, para pasien merasa nyaman.

Sambil berjalan guanlin melihat setiap pasien yang berada di dalam kamar, sebagian dari mereka ada yang memilih tidur, bermain seorang diri, mengobrol seorang diri atau hanya berdiam diri seperti seorang pasien yang sedang guanlin perhatikan. Jihoon— orang itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama; hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela yang ditutup rapat rapat, guanlin menatap ke arah jendela itu lebih dekat, jendela itu di beri teralis besi, guanlin menyadari keanehan, mengapa jendela kamar yang ditempati jihoon lah yang di beri teralis besi dengan desain yang lebih kedap?

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak, jadi ia memutuskan masuk kedalam setelah mengetuk pintunya dengan lembut. Sosok jihoon tidak mengalihkan tatapannya saat guanlin masuk, ia masih tetap menatap kearah jendela.

Rasa penasaran guanlin semakin besar kala ia melihat ruangan jihoon yang sangat bersih—tidak terdapat barang apapun kecuali tempat tidur dan nakas yang semuanya di paku ke lantai, hal ini juga agak berbeda dari kamar pasien lain, sebagian mereka bahkan menyimpan beberapa benda diatas nakas, seperti vas bunga, boneka buatan sendiri, lukisan buatan sendiri, gelas, teko air, keranjang buah atau rongsokan di kamar mereka.

Setiap kamar pasien punya kamar mandi sendiri, guanlin memutuskan untuk melihat kesana dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan peralatan khusus apapun, kecuali sabun mandi, handuk bersih, pasta gigi dan sikat gigi, bahkan kaca yang selalu ada bersama wastafel pun juga di lepas. Lantas ia kembali ke kamar dan masih melihat sosok jihoon disana tanpa gerakan yang berarti.

Pemuda itu mempunyai paras yang manis, kulitnya putih dan terlihat seperti porselen, matanya indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik, ketika ia berkedip bulu matanya bergerak menyapu lembut seperti semilir angin sore menyapu kelopak bunga. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda dan tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu kurus ataupun tidak terlalu gemuk, singkatnya secara fisik pasien itu terbilang sehat.

Guanlin menghampirinya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur, "hallo jihoon, aku adalah dokter baru disini"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh pada guanlin, untuk sekilas menatapnya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Guanlin ikut mengintip ke luar jendela, tidak ada pemandangan khusus disana, hanya sebuah jalanan yang ramai dan sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana, juga beberapa orang-orang yang lalu lalang dibawahnya, mereka semua terlihat seperti semut dari bawah sini.

Guanlin kembali menatap jihoon dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika air mata tiba-tiba turun dari pelupuk matanya. Jihoon tidak bereaksi apapun tetapi air matanya terus menerus keluar dari matanya, seakan itu seperti tangki air bocor yang cukup sulit untuk diperbaiki.

.

.

Guanlin baru saja kekuar dari kamar jihoon. ia menghela dan merasa tidak puas karena rasa penasarannya tidak terpenuhi, jihoon tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari awal sampai akhir.

Seorang dokter muda tiba-tiba memanggilnya sambil berlarian di koridor, memancing beberapa pasang mata untuk ikut memperhatikannya.

"Dokter Lai?"

Guanlin mengangguk, dokter muda itu terenggah enggah, ia membungkuk, satu tangan bertumpu di lututnya.

"Dokter Lai, saya mencari anda ke mana-mana, ternyata anda ada disini" ia bangkit, menyeka keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau mencariku"

"Tidak apa apa, ini salah saya, saya melupakan tugas yang profesor kim berikan"

Guanlin tersenyum memaklumi, dokter muda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada guanlin, untuk kemudian guanlin sambut dengan hangat.

"Saya dokter seo, hari ini saya akan membantu anda untuk melihat lihat catatan dan riwayat hidup para pasien disini"

"Senang bertemu dengamu, tapi aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika kita tidak berbicara secara formal"

Dokter seo menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum, "baiklah, jika itu adalah permintaanmu"

Dokter seo membawa guanlin ke ruangannya, ia adalah dokter yang juga bertanggung jawab mengumpulkan setiap informasi pasien, mulai dari nama, keluarga, penyebab gangguan kejiwaan mereka, dan hasil terapi. Guanlin memperhatikannya dan berusaha mengingat setiap wajah dan nama mereka, sampai akhirnya dokter seo menunjukan sebuah brief ordner hitam diatas lalu menepuk nepuknya perlahan.

"Dan ini adalah data pasien yang datang bulan ini, totalnya ada delapan pasien dan mereka datang di hari dan jam berbeda, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu, jadi mohon diperhatikan"

Guanlin mengangguk, kemudian dokter seo mulai menjelaskannya satu per satu, hingga kemudian—

"Yang ini Park Jihoon, dia datang pada hari selasa, ia diantar kemari oleh ayah tirinya. Saat ia datang kemari ia memiliki luka disekujur tubuhnya mulai dari luka memar dan sayatan benda tajam, sampai ia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit dan dirawat selama tiga hari, menurut kajian medisnya ia mengalami gangguan kecemasan pasca trauma atau bisa juga lebih merujuk pada BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), itu menyebabkannya sering melakukan aksi bunuh diri dan melukai diri sendiri"

"Bunuh diri? Trauma seperti apa?"

Dokter seo menggedikkan bahunya, "aku dan dokter Ma, masih berusaha membuatnya bicara, meskipun sudah di diagnosa demikian itu belum pasti, itu baru dinilai dari gerak geriknya saja, tetapi untuk lebih spesifik nya belum di pastikan apakah ini murni karena trauma atau murni BPD, yah...ini memang bukan kasus pertama, tapi selama aku bekerja disini jihoon mungkin yang paling ekstrim"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, awal awal ia masuk kemari, ia banyak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, seperti membobol teralis jendela lalu mencoba loncat dari jendela, dari atap gedung, memotong urat nadinya, meminum obat dalam jumlah banyak, mencekik diri sendiri, mencakar tubuhnya sendiri dan menabrakkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok, terakhir kali ia lagi lagi mencoba memotong urat nadinya dan dia adalah pasien pertama yang akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tiga atau dua kali dalam satu minggu dengan metode berulang"

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa ia semua melakukan itu?"

Dokter seo menggeleng dengan sedih, "seperti yang aku katakan, kami kesulitan berkomunikasi karena jihoon menolak mengatakan apapun, itu membuat kami kesulitan menggali informasi tentang penyebab semua itu, dan oh! Ayah tirinya mengatakan ia akan datang setiap satu bulan sekali untuk menjenguknya, ketika ia datang kami akan berusaha menanyakan beberapa hal padanya"

"Dimana ibunya?"

"Sudah meninggal, satu minggu sebelum ia dibawa kemari"

"Apa ada kontak kerabatnya yang lain selain ayahnya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ayah tirinya saja"

Guanlin terdiam, dokter seo menghela sambil menutup brief ordner itu dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam rak.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa prihatin dengan mereka yang harus mengalami gangguan kejiwaan ketika mereka masih sangat muda, aku beberapa kali mendengar keluhan pasien dan orang orang yang datang untuk konsultasi, dan kau tahu apa yang aku dengar dari mereka?"

"Mereka bilang hidup itu sangat kejam"

Guanlin tersenyum kecut, ya— ia sangat tahu akan hal yang satu ini.

.

Guanlin tiba dirumahnya ketika langit sudah sangat gelap.

Ia melepas trench coatnya dan melempar tas punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur sedangkan ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di tepi ranjang memikirkan beberapa hal sebelum bersiap untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh pagi guanlin sudah berada di gedung rumah sakit, dan ia melihat aktifitas harian yang di lakukan para pasien. Hari ini mungkin adalah jadwal bagi beberapa pasien untuk melakukan terapi, baik secara kelompok atau individual, jadi ruangan terapi dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasien yang duduk di ruang tunggu. Saat guanlin memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari dokter seo, jihoon baru saja datang bersama seorang perawat.

Jihoon menatapnya, matanya memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya, meskipun tipis tapi itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa jihoon mungkin tidak tidur semalaman, guanlin menghampirinya dan menyapa sang perawat terlebih dahulu.

Perawat wanita itu membungkuk dan tersenyum, "oh, apa profesor Lai juga mempunyai jadwal untuk membantu para pasien terapi disini?"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Ah...begitu ya, oh iya! Jihoon, dia adalah dokter baru di rumah sakit kita, namanya dokter Guanlin"

Jihoon mendongak, menatap guanlin sekilas lalu melemparkan kembali pandangannya pada lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Jihoon memang jarang bicara, tapi aku yakin dia akan memgenalimu dengan segera"

Guanlin mengayunkan tangannya, "tidak apa apa, jangan terburu-buru, ah! senang bertemu denganmu jihoon"

Jihoon tidak menjawab

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi, aku harus mencari dokter seo"

Sang perawat mengangguk, setelah berbasa basi sebentar guanlin benar-benar pergi. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, melihat sosok guanlin yang pergi semakin jauh dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

Sub gedung ini letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung utama, gedung kedua hanya memiliki sekitar tiga lantai. Fasilitas di gedung ini juga tidak jauh berbeda dari gedung utama, dan juga ada beberapa dokter magang disini.

Tempat ini jauh lebih ramai, saat guanlin dan dokter seo datang, guanlin sudah disuguhi kesibukan pagi yang luar biasa.

Ia mendengar jeritan dan tangisan beberapa pasien, para perawat dan juga para dokter menangani mereka dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan. Dokter seo mengatakan, bahwa kesibukan dan tugas di gedung ini jauh lebih berat. Para dokter dan perawat yang ditugaskan di gedung ini akan diberi bayaran yang lebih besar dari pada dokter dan perawat yang ditugaskan di gedung utama. Itu tidak menjadi sebuah kecemburuan diantara para petugas.

Karena sejatinya itu sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan disini, bahkan terkadang para dokter dan perawat tidak sengaja harus menerima pukulan atau tendangan spontan dari para pasien yang mengamuk.

Dokter seo lalu mempertemukan nya dengan seorang profesor wanita berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan. Sementara profesor kim masih menjadi penanggung jawab gedung utama, profesor wanita bernama, Park SheJin ini adalah penanggung jawab di gedung kedua, dan ia sudah bekerja disini selama tiga puluh tahun.

Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan hari kemarin, guanlin juga membaca riwayat hidup para pasien, ia juga pergi mengelilingi seluruh gedung dan melihat beberapa wajah para pasien.

Selesai itu, guanlin dan dokter seo kembali ke gedung utama. Ia mengambil langkah lebar setelah keluar dari lift dan berpisah dengan dokter seo. Guanlin berjalan menyusuri koridor, kemudian derap langkah kakinya berhenti tepat si depan pintu kamar pasien.

Ia mengintip sedikit dari kaca jendela kecil di pintu itu, dan melihat jihoon masih disana. Seperti biasanya, hanya diam di tempat tidur dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Guanlin menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan kearahnya, seorang perawat datang bersama nampan stainless di tangannya. Di atas nampan itu ada segelas air putih dan dua buah botol obat.

"Dokter lai, kita bertemu lagi" perawat itu tersenyum.

Guanlin mengangguk dan tersenyum malu, "ya, kebetulan sekali"

"Pemeriksaan?"

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya, perawat itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini waktunya jihoon untuk minum obat, hahah aku pikir dokter lai datang kemari untuk melakukan pemeriksaan berkala, ah tunggu sebentar dokter... aku rasa kesehatan jihoon semakin menurun, ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan porsi makannya begitu sedikit"

"Mengapa? Apa ia selalu seperti itu setiap hari?"

Sang perawat menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, dia cukup baik beberapa hari yang lalu, kami sudah memastikan obatnya aman untuk di komsumsi dan tidak memiliki efek samping seberat itu, serta melakukan terapi rutin, aku khawatir dia akan melakukan aksi mogok makan lagi"

"Dia pernah mogok makan?"

"Tiga hari berturut turut, tanpa makan dan minum"

Guanlin memgangguk, "aku mengerti, biar aku periksa sebentar"

Guanlin dan perawat itu masuk bersamaan ke ruangan jihoon. Ketika ia menyadari seseorang datang, jihoon melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap kedua orang yang tidak asing masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Guanlin tersenyum kearahnya dengan hangat, ia terlihat ramah sekali, bibir semerah ceri itu melengkung manis, ia menatap guanlin. Sejenak guanlin merasa terkejut dengan reaksi itu, meski senyuman itu tidak mengembang selebar yang ia harapkan, tapi senyuman kecil itu cukup membuatnya merasa senang.

Perawat itu menyimpan nampan stainless itu di atas nakas, sedangkan guanlin datang menghampiri jihoon.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memeriksamu"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menyelidiki guanlin dari bawah sampai atas tubuhnya, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah name tag yang tegantung di saku jas putihnya.

 _Lai GuanLin_

Jihoon merapalkannya dalam hatinya kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada wajah guanlin lagi.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak lain, guanlin mengeluarkan senter kecil dari dalam saku jas putihnya, ia mulai memeriksa jihoon seperti yang biasa dokter lain lalukan. Hingga mata guanlin mendarat di pergelangan tangan kiri jihoon, sebuah perban melilit disekitar pergelangannya dengan sedikit rembesan darah tercetak disana.

Guanlin menarik tangan itu dengan lembut dan sorot matanya menggelap, ia menatap perawat disampingnya yang juga ikut terkejut, perawat itu memekik hampir setengah berteriak.

"Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menekan luka itu lagi?"

Jihoon menatap perawat itu tanpa jawaban.

"Aku akan menanganinya, tolong ambilkan perban baru dan alat alat lainnya, segera!"

"Baik!" perawat itu lantas pergi.

Gualin melepas perban di pergelangan tangan jihoon dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, pemuda manis itu lantas menatapnya. Guanlin menyadari tatapan itu, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jihoon kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Jika rasanya sakit, seharusnya kau tidak menekan lukanya, tolong jangan lakukan hal semacam ini lagi"

Jihoon bergeming.

Sesaat kemudian sang perawat itu kembali, setengah berlari dengan sebuah kotak p3k kecil di tangannya. Guanlin membuka perban itu sepenuhnya dan melihat ada luka sayatan panjang melintang tepat diatas urat nadi pemuda itu, darah segar keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari luka sayatan yang setengah mengering itu, kemudian guanlin mulai merawat luka itu.

Jihoon terlihat meringis sesekali dan air matanya turun menggantung di ujung bulu matanya. Setelah selesai membalut luka jihoon dengan perban barunya guanlin tersenyum padanya dan mulai memberikan obat pada jihoon.

.

.

Setelah bekerja selama satu minggu guanlin mulai melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa, ia punya beberapa pasien yang harus ditangani, ia akan pergi memeriksa para pasien secara rutin atau menemui pasien di luar rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi.

Ia masih akan pergi menemui jihoon setiap harinya, terkadang jihoon akan menyambutnya dengan baik tetapi terkadang juga tidak. Jihoon masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia akan terjaga sepanjang malam dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin jelas dan jelas lagi.

Suatu hari guanlin datang lagi, dan jihoon menatapnya ketika guanlin berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian disini?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil lalu matanya menjelajah seluruh ruangan, dari mulai dinding, langit-langit dan lantai. Semuanya diisi dengan warna putih yang sama, ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kursi ataupun jam dinding.

Guanlin tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah boneka totoro seukuran bantal pada jihoon, mata jihoon berkelip menatap boneka itu lalu menatap guanlin lagi.

"Adikku yang paling kecil suatu malam tidak bisa tertidur, dan ia merasa ranjangnya sangat sepi, kemudian aku membelikannya boneka dan akhirnya ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang malam, jadi aku pikir kau juga akan senang jika ranjangnmu tidak sepi lagi"

Guanlin menyerahkan boneka itu pada jihoon, tangan jihoon terulur dengan ragu ragu ketika hendak menggapai boneka itu.

"Ini milikmu sekarang, ambillah"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil boneka itu, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Semakin lama jihoon menatap boneka itu hatinya merasa semakin teriris dan sedih.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jihoon mendongak dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "a—aku menyukainya"

Guanlin tersenyum seraya menepuk pucuk kepala jihoon dengan lembut, sentuhan itu bahkan lebih lembut dari bulu angsa yang jatuh diatas kepala seseorang.

"Jika kau ingin punya lebih banyak teman, aku bisa membelikanmu yang lainnya"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah"

Sejak saat itu guanlin dan jihoon menjadi semakin dekat. Beberapa dokter betanya tanya, mengapa jihoon hanya akan bicara pada guanlin dan mereka mulai menanyakan resepnya. Guanlin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan jadi ia hanya menjelaskan bahwa pasien seperti itu hanya membutuhkan pendekatan yang halus, jika mereka tidak ingin bicara maka jangan paksa mereka untuk bicara.

Para dokter merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu kemudian berakhir dengan mencibir dan membuat candaan bahwa jihoon menyukai dokter tampan itu.


End file.
